Talk:Alfan's Total Drama Island
I love this! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD This version of Total Drama Island is literally the best version of it I have read ever. I would definetly prefer this over the real thing. Anyways, I like how you basically gave all of these characters background and gave all of these characters a chance to shine. I love how you made Chris ask these personal embarrassing questions to the contestants, as well. I am very glad that Ezekiel isn't the first out, I hate how a lot of TDI writer's do that to him. This reimagining is definetly imaginative and I cannot wait for more. :D <3 :) I am Jo, be very afraid! 23:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I really love this story. ^_^ I would prefer this greatly over the actual TDI so far! I do love Sadie, but as her stereotype is "The Sweet Girl's Best Friend", I don't think she deserved to make it farther than Katie, and first out is honestly okay, as she isn't a character that could get much development. Katie, while like her, seemed to have more personality. And Ezekiel is still in! His sexist comments can actually do more than just get him voted out! Yay! And Eva, yes, Eva showed a different emotion other than anger, and it actually made sense! I really love this story! :) Sunslicer2 Slicing the sun '' 00:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) This version of Total Drama is actually better than the actual one."It's coming!" '-''' "That's what she said!" 00:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC) @Mister E - IKR? This version is a thousand times better :P @Sunny - I understand what you mean about Sadie and Katie. I believe their friendship could be shown longer but I think Katie can develop more without her then Sadie can without Katie (why the hell did Sadie outlast Katie in the actual version is what I really want to know :P) and Ezekiel :D I'm glad he's not first out either! Many people neglect him simply because he's sexist which....yeah. And Eva's moment was very shocking to me TBH. I never knew Eva could be......not angry LMAO XDDD :P But I love this story a lot as well :D I am Jo, be very afraid! 00:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ... I don't know what to say. I hate this. Well only the fact that Sadie is out ;( SadiexKatie!! FOREVER. The rest is adorable and sweet and trully uniqe, can't wait to see more :) [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 00:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I absolutely adored this. I agree with everyone else who has commented so far it is by far a lot better than the actual one in my opinion. I love the character Luke (totally not favored because I love the name pssh naw) Anyways, I think the story is really well written out and really good. I love how you took the time to give something extra to each character that the original didn't do so much and that you focused on each character just the same unlike the show which favored others. Though I'm sad to see Sadie go I am really curious to see how Katie will do without her BFFF. I think she will be a really unique character because she is able to have more written about her like luke because she wasn't focused on as much in the show as others were like Trent or Heather. Over all I really loved everything about it and I am really glad that you are writing it. Keep up the amazing work like always and I can't wait to see another chapter. <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 05:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I've only just found this, so I'm going to read it first chance I get!! Your work is so amazing that I can't pass it by. :) I'm also thrilled that you're writing another story on this wiki!! Yay!! :D I've missed you, too, lately! :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 08:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Alfan, I like me a good TDI reimagining, so I'll make you a deal: if you keep writing it, I'll keep reading. Several commenters have proclaimed this better than the original; and while I wouldn't go that far, I will say that you're off to a promising start. That said, I think the embarrassing personal questions would have worked better in a later challenge, airing the campers' dirty laundry after the viewing audience has gotten to know them--or so we thought. (Yes, I realize that we do know them already, since you're using the canon cast, but you know what I mean.) On a more technical note, you don't mention the sharks until they attack Cody, and then nobody else reacts to that, so the sharks come across as a known and expected hazard that nobody sees as being out of the ordinary. I think you need to either have Chris mention them beforehand, have people react with more surprise when they appear, or have Chris say after the first attack that he "forgot" to mention them. As for the story arc, I'll admit that the elimination disappointed me. Sadie has never been one of my favorite characters, but she, Katie and Eziekiel got so little development in the series that fanfic writers have a lot of room to run with them, so eliminating any of them in the first two or three tends to strike me as a wasted opportunity. (That's not to say that one or more of them might not be early outs in my own TDI reimagining, but they'll get substantial development in the meantime.) I don't really know who I would rather have seen go instead of Sadie, though. On a more positive note, I liked the way you managed to work in the extra character (whom I'm guessing is something of a self-insert--that's common in these reimaginings), with Zeke being the floater. That was a clever way for him to be voted off first without actually being eliminated. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 20:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) This chapter was fantastic! I loved how you gave each character an equal role in this chapter. It's not like the actual series, where they focus more on the characters that are obviously going to win due to how much screentime they get -_-. Your story focuses on each character equally and that's a very good thing in my honest opinion. I liked the conflict between Luke and Heather, it was pretty dramatic and intense. I can't wait to see more of that. LeShawna and Trent...never expected that and the exact same with Harold and Eva O.o. Nevertheless, I cannot wait to see more of this story developing. I am Jo, be very afraid! 02:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Tis awesome. ;D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I absolutely love this story and how each character got to develop even more. I feel like these characters are even more interesting the way you write them than then way the show introduced them. I absolutely loved the chapter and I really liked how you showed the different side of a person that the audience doesn't normally get to see. Its really sweet and touching to be able to see the more defenseless and off guard sides of the characters and being able to see friendships like theses being formed. This is ten times more better in my opinion then the actual show and I really enjoy reading it. You did a fantastic job at portraying the characters and I am absolutely in love with how you write them :D. Keep doing what you do best and I can't wait to read more <3 You are an incredibly talented writer and this story is just really amazing :3 <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 03:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC)